1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 07004814.5, filed Mar. 8, 2007, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
This application relates to diversity antenna systems and, more particularly, to diversity antenna systems for use on vehicles.
3. Related Art
Diversity antenna systems utilize two or more antenna elements to receive signals. Diversity antenna systems may reduce multi-path interference, improve fringe area reception, and enhance sound quality. Vehicles may incorporate diversity antenna technology to improve reception. Antenna placement is an important consideration in vehicle design as the configuration of the multiple antenna elements may affect reception quality.